Lips of an Angel
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: "No...if she found out...if she ever saw us together...Duo, she said she would kill you if I didn't leave you for her! Even if I got rid of her myself, you would still die too...Duo, I can't let you die like that." YAOI 1x2, angst, relena-bashing, songfic


**Hey! its been forever since i wrote a songfic! really! 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder! they will hinder your actions!**

**so yeah, here ya go. finally finished this. yay. uhm major yaoi and relena-bashing up ahead... read if you dare? -postwar-**

**oh, also, this takes place in my own little gw universe. so far, the only one in this universe, aside from this fic, is **End it All. **heero refers to the events in that fic once, so maybe go read it? ALSO, just a little juicy tidbit of info, **Zoey04** and i decided heero needed a fancy necklace that he can always wear, so his little pendant makes its first appearance here. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

Lips of an Angel

"_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud..._

"_Duo I... this is the last time we are going to get to see each other..." I sighed sadly, holding him close and kissing his forehead._

"_I know... I'm gonna miss you Heero. Even though you're doing this to protect me, it still doesn't make it right... but there's nothing I can do to change your mind," Duo whispered into my neck; I felt his lips brush against my collarbone._

"_I'm sorry." I could feel his hot tears on my skin—why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't there be any other way? _

"_Is there any way that we can ever meet in secret? Keep in touch? Happen to run into each other once in a while?" he asked, voice trembling as he hugged me tightly. _

_My body shuddered with a silent sob, "N-no... if she found out... if she ever saw us together... Duo, she said she would kill you if I didn't leave you for her! Even if I got rid of her myself, you would still die too... Duo, I can't let you die like that. I couldn't let you die... just for choosing not to go with Relena..."_

_His arms tightened around me, refusing to let me go, "Isn't there any way...? Do you really have to...? Can't we just...?" he turned to look up at me, his beautiful amethyst eyes red with tears; I was going to miss him so much... "Heero, please... going with her—its suicide!"_

_Every moment that passed was making it harder to let him go. If I held on much longer, I'd never be able to leave him. Even this last meeting... this was in secret. If I couldn't leave Duo, if I couldn't steel myself to the Hell that I was about to enter... then Duo would die. I couldn't let that happen. I sighed, pushing away from him slightly so that I could look clearly into his eyes, "I will leave my heart... Duo, my soul stays with you."_

"_Heero—" whatever he was going to say was lost as I kissed him one last time. The sweet taste of his mouth, the softness of his lips, the way his hands and fingers laced through my hair... I'd have to remember it forever. _

_I pushed away, breathless, "Duo... you are my world. I love you. There is no one else for me in this life... but please... forget about me. Move on, live your own life. Please... forget me." I took his long braid in my hands as I spoke, bringing the end of it to my lips one last time. "Duo, I love you."_

_And then, before he could say anything in reply, I kissed him quickly then released him from my arms. I simply walked away, leaving him there, in my memory forever._

_The Heero Yuy from after the wars died that day. I had left my heart, my soul, my humanity with Duo... I was nothing more than an emotionless, empty machine again, even colder than before. I had died that day..._

_...Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on..._

My body shuddered into awareness. I didn't bother with the standard 'Where am I?' or 'What happened?'... I already knew that. I was in Hell.

My hand reached up to wipe away the tears, just like every night for the past six months. That dream, of the last time... that memory plagued my mind every moment that I spent out of the conscious world. I couldn't sleep anymore, not without him in my arms.

My chest ached and my empty heart seared, but I pushed it down, like always. I had grown used to that feeling, the feeling that I was nothing more than a soulless body, living on simply because I had to.

I sat up, swinging my feet over the side of the plush bed. She had insisted nearly every night that I give up my one sense of privacy and sleep with her in her bed... but I couldn't. There was just something so wrong about the idea of sleeping in the same bed with someone I didn't love. It would surely tarnish my already fading memory of the man I loved with all my heart... Duo...

I stood, making my way to the bedroom door. I checked the lock, just like every night. She didn't know, but I kept a lock on my door at all times. I couldn't let her disrupt the few hours of darkness that I had to myself. She saw enough of me during the daytime.

It really disgusted me how her twisted mind had somehow translated my coldness towards her as an act of affection. She thought I loved her. She thought; that in stealing me away from myself, from Duo, she had saved me. She didn't like the kind, caring person that I had become. Even though keeping myself cold and indifferent like I have been only fuels her obsession, I cannot change my ways. I... don't even have the capacity to even laugh or smile anymore... things that used to come to me so easily, were lost just as simply.

I turned, lost in the familiar motions of every night before, and stepped back to the bed. I sat down on the other side, staring out the window and into the darkness. I wrapped my arms around myself, fighting off the cold that came from within my empty heart.

I pushed away the memories of Duo, of my life before this Hell, knowing that it would do me no good to break down like I had those first few nights away from him. I sighed, turning to gaze at the clock... the sun would be rising in a few hours—there was no point in attempting to go back to sleep now. In this life, I always made it a point to be the first one up and awake and aware, constantly ready to defend myself from the devil that had trapped me in this Hell...

_...It's really good to hear your voice _

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words _

_It makes me weak..._

After a few moments of steeling away the emotions brought up from last night's dreams, I stood and made my way towards the bathroom. But I was stopped by the sound of my cell phone buzzing on the nightstand. Who could be calling at this hour? If she had called me, she would've used the mansion's intercom... I went to pick up my phone.

The caller ID didn't recognize the number, but I did. It was a number that had long since been deleted from my contact list, even though the series of digits was still clearly etched in my memory. I opened the phone and held it to my ear, keeping my voice low, just in case my room was bugged or being monitored—which I'm sure it was.

"D-Duo... is that you, babe?" I whispered into the phone, the moment of silence on the other end of the line nearly killing me. Just saying his name again... the desperate need that I had felt those first several nights returned full force; I needed to hold him, I needed to see him, I needed to tell him I loved him. It had been far too long.

My heart soared when I heard his voice. Even though the phone distorted it, his still familiar voice gave my weary mind the illusion that he really was here with me... _"Heero? Thank god! Heero... I..."_ he sounded so sad, so hopeless.

"Are you crying? It's okay Duo, it's okay. I'm alive. I'm here," I reassured him quietly, feeling a tear slide down my own cheek. I... I didn't want him to know how miserable I was, how hard it was to keep on living, because the chances of him ever getting to see me again...

"_Heero, please come back... I-I miss you so much... I don't care if that bitch kills me, just please, Heero, I need to see you again! I need to hear your voice... I need you to hold me like you used to..." _I could hear his voice trembling; hear the hurt and sorrow of his hollowed heart. He had been suffering all this time... he hadn't moved on... he hadn't forgotten about me.

"Duo, please..." I whispered as I sat down on the bed. The tears were streaming freely from my eyes now, but I kept them from my voice. "I thought I told you to forget about me... you don't need me anymore. I'm sorry Duo, but I... you know we can never see each other again. I can't let you die."

There was a sound like a choked sob before he spoke again, _"I do need you! I still love you! I dream about you every night. I can't sleep anymore, Heero... the memories just hurt too much. And... And... What happened to you, Heero? What happened to the Heero Yuy that dedicated his life to protecting mine? Why can't we just run away together and fight for our freedom? I miss you so much..."_

"I dream about you too," I said, not even thinking. "And I love you too, but Duo, you have to listen to me. I can't take the risk... I've almost lost you before, and I swore to never let it happen again. I am protecting you, keeping her away from you..."

"_No, Heero, you're not! You think you're protecting me, keeping me safe, but you're killing me! I know you think you're doing the right thing, and I know you want to see me again... I know you want us to be together!"_ He was crying, sobbing, yelling into the phone, as if he was pleading with someone who was on the verge of throwing themselves from the top of some skyscraper.

"Duo, I..."

"_No, Heero. I don't want any more excuses... If you're not coming back to me, then let's just make this moment worthwhile, alright?" _there was a pause and I heard him put down the phone; I could hear his quiet hiccupping sobs. _"...Have you been well, at least? You said that you were dreaming of me too."_

_...And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel..._

It hurt my already broken heart when he had just given up like that. The Duo I knew would've kept fighting until the battle was won, but now... it seemed like his will to argue with me, to get me back had faded and died the more I told him that it was best that we stayed apart. Was he suffering even more than me, even though I had been the one that was banished to Hell? "I'm alright. And yes, I dream of you every night as well... How have you been, though? Are you still working at Preventers?"

I heard him sigh, _"I guess I'm okay... as okay as I can be... No, I kinda quit Preventers. Une put me on leave for a few months, giving me time to recover from, you know... but yeah, even after my time was up, I didn't go back. I work a desk job now, for some small family-owned company outside of town. They don't pay very well, but they're really nice and I'm getting by. Oh, and the guys come by to visit every now and then, just to check on me, make sure I'm still taking my anti-depressants and all that..."_

It was a relief to hear that Duo was more or less alright. It was somewhat comforting to know that he had left Preventers—no more dangerous missions for him to be sent on without me there to watch his back. And they had put him on anti-depressants, too? If he was this depressed with them, I didn't want to know how hurt he was without them... "That's good. Life here hasn't really changed for me, in the sense of what I have to do. Just going to all the press conferences and following her around as her personal bodyguard..."

"_After sitting through all those boring debates, I bet you know a lot more about politics than you used to, huh Heero?" _the forced, half smile was clear in his voice, but his attempt at some humor had been true, a small spark of his former self shinning through.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, and when he laughed too—the sound of it made my heart skip a beat—it was almost as if he was back by my side... as if we had returned to our life before this Hell. "It's true. I can even tell you which politician really means well or simply is in it for the money and power..."

But then whatever sort of smile that had been in his voice faded, _"You don't... share a bedroom with her, do you? Can she hear us?" _

"No... I have my own room and bed, but she is in the bedroom next to mine." I paused for a moment, listening to the silence, "And no, I don't think she even has a clue that I'm up right now."

"_Good... I wouldn't want you to have to sleep with her, or get caught or anything..."_

"Yeah," I sighed. It seemed as if we were running out of things to say, but I didn't want to stop hearing his voice. I don't think I'll be able to handle saying goodbye again. "I love you, Duo."

"_I love you too, Heero. T-tell me it in Japanese, like you used to...?"_ he asked quietly, his voice back to that sad, weak tone.

"Aishiteru, Duo." My heart throbbed at the memories triggered by that short phrase; all the times we had fallen asleep in each other's arms, the missions we had completed together, our first kiss, when I had saved him from committing suicide...

I heard Duo sigh sadly on the other line; he was probably imagining that I was there with him, that I was holding him in my arms. _"Don't go,"_ he said, pleading for me to stay on the phone with him.

"I won't," I replied, glaring at the bedroom door across from where I sat, "There's still some time before anybody else gets up." I didn't ever want to hang up; I was afraid of what Duo might do once our call had ended. I didn't know if he simply needed to talk to me, or if this was him saying goodbye forever before he went to go... kill himself...

"_Alright..." _

"Duo, love? Can I ask you something?" those thoughts from a moment ago were still swirling around in my head—I had to ask him. There was a minute or so of silence before he replied, but when he did, I could tell that he was doing his best to fight the tears and sadness.

"_Yeah, go ahead babe."_ Gods, I missed hearing him call me that. Almost even more so than simply hearing his voice... It made my heart sting, made that hole in my chest throb with longing. The need to hold him in my arms again was growing more and more unbearable every moment we stayed on the phone, but I didn't dare hang up. I couldn't even if I tried.

_...It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue..._

I sighed quietly before voicing my question; my voice was growing shaky and I needed to stay calm. "Why? After so long...? Why... did you call me tonight?" I asked, reaching up to grasp the pendant around my neck—it was an action I had inherited from Duo; he always used to hold his cross necklace, whether he was nervous, upset, bored, anytime really... The pendant though, that was a gift from Duo on our 2nd anniversary three years ago, not long after the wars—it was the one and only thing I had left to remind me of Duo, the one and only thing I had in my possession that she didn't know about. My pendant was a tiny Gundanium cube, only about a centimeter tall, and it had five Japanese characters on it, one on each side. Translated, they read 'Soldier of Peace'. On the last side, there was a small cross, like the one Duo wore.

He chuckled almost sarcastically at that, the dark, angry undertones in his voice clear even through the phone, _"I've wanted to call you every night for these past six months... I just never had the courage to do it. I... was too scared that you would get caught, I guess..."_ He was angry at himself for this; maybe he really was going to try to commit suicide again? But he had promised not to, all those years ago...

"Y-you're not... going to... try _that_ again, are you...?" I asked, voice shaky.

There was a long pause and I was just about to open my mouth to ask him again when he spoke. _"Don't worry, Heero... I just needed to hear your voice again. It's been too long... And I miss you so much..." _he sighed sadly. He sounded so hopeless again, so lost. I almost couldn't take it. I knew that, once this call ended, I'd be right back to where I was six months ago, missing him so bad that I was constantly on the verge of a breakdown. After this, I probably wouldn't be able to go on without my lover at my side...

"Duo?" I asked, wincing as the last threads of my resolve to stay in this life, in this Hell began to snap and unravel.

"_Yeah, Heero...?"_ I could clearly hear that he was crying again. Did he think I was going to end this call soon?

My mouth was speaking before my mind even registered the words, "Do you still have your Preventers service pistol?"

"_No... Une took it right after you left."_

"Do you have any guns at all? What about my old handgun from the war, do you still have that?" I asked in a hurried whisper, still not thinking it through.

"_Yeah, it's still hidden in that briefcase under the bed where you left it... where are you going with this?"_ he asked, wondering. Duo was clearly confused.

"Good. Go get it."

"_Okay..."_ I heard him put the phone down, and then after a minute or so, there was the signature _click_ of that old suitcase unlocking and popping open. When he picked up the phone again, he said, _"Got it. Now what?"_ What was with... that seriousness in his voice? What did he think I wanted him to do?

I paused for a moment, temporarily losing whatever it was that I was going to tell him to do. Oh, right, "Pack your things. I want you to stay at Quatre's house for a few days, alright? And make sure that gun is loaded and with you at all times. I—"

Duo cut me off, his voice still containing that serious tone from a moment ago, _"You're coming back, aren't you?"_

"I... I—" But I was cut off again by the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door. Oh God no... Please...!

_...Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on..._

"Heero, darling? Are you in there? ...Who are you talking to?" she asked from the other side of the door. No...! I couldn't hang up with Duo yet... it was too soon! But I had no choice...

I kept my voice below a whisper this time, hurriedly saying, "Duo, I gotta go. Just do what I said and go to Quatre's right now; don't put down that gun for even a moment. I love you Duo. I love you so much." And before he could reply, I ended the call. I put my phone under my pillow, wiped my eyes and walked over to the door. "What is it, Relena?" I asked through the door, my monotone back in place.

"Oh, Heero, can I come in?" I could hear the hint of suspicion in her voice, hear how she had a feeling that something was up.

I thought quickly for a moment, thinking up an excuse, "I'm not dressed. I will be out in a few minutes." I quickly went to pull on my clothes, grabbing my phone from under my pillow and shoving it in my pocket. After a quick glance in the mirror to make sure it didn't look like I had been crying, I tucked my necklace under my shirt, put my gun in the shoulder holster hidden under my jacket, and went back to the door. On the outside, I looked like my normal, stoic self—emotionless and seeming to be void of a soul. But internally, my emotions were in turmoil, the hole in my heart blazing like it had those first few days in Hell. Whatever numbness I had gained in the last six months, however detached I had become from my old life and reality, was completely lost. I think my need to hold Duo in my arms was even stronger now than it had been all those months ago.

I quietly undid the lock before pulling open my door, revealing the Devil herself, with that false, sickening-sweet smile plastered to her face. "Good morning, Heero my dear," she cooed, her tone matching that disgusting grin. She took a step forward to hug me, like she did every morning, and simply following the routine, I took a step back, avoiding her. I had to restrain myself from drawing my gun and shooting her point blank this time, though.

Her false smile faltered for a moment before she asked, "I heard your voice a moment ago; were you talking to anyone on the phone perhaps, Heero, my love?"

I took a step around her, pulling the door shut with me. I made my way down the long hall, just like every morning. "No. I turn my cell phone off at night. You must've just imagined it," I lied calmly, not waiting for her to follow me down to the huge, windy staircase.

"I guess so..." I heard her whisper, her tone even more suspicious than earlier.

The next half hour or so went on as it did every day: the two of us sat at the long table and ate our breakfast in silence, finally talking about the day's agenda once the meal was over. And so I sat there, quietly sipping my cup of coffee as she told me what and where we would be going today. But as I listened to her continue to babble on about this and that, who and how, I couldn't help but think of Duo. Had he gone to Quatre's like I told him to? Did he keep that gun with him? Was he safe? Was he...

"...Heero, are you listening to me?" she asked, pulling me out of my musings. I was unaware that I had lost focus. "You've been acting a little strangely today. Are you feeling alright?"

_...It's really good to hear your voice _

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words_

_It makes me weak..._

I took a long sip of coffee, thinking over my words. I really only had one shot at it if I wanted to tell her off and go find Duo, but if I screwed it up... I didn't even want to think about the consequences. Well, no better way to find out if it would work than trying it. I stared at her blankly for a moment, pulling my pendant out from my shirt and holding it in my hand. "I don't feel very well today, actually. I think you're going to have to find someone to do my job for me today..." I said, giving her some phony metaphor before I actually told her what's _really_ up.

"Oh... do you need me to call a doctor? You should've said something earlier if you felt sick!" her suspicion from earlier was completely gone at the possibility that I wasn't feeling well. Her demented mind probably just told her that this was why she had thought she heard me talking earlier, why I had just zoned out for a few minutes.

"I don't think a doctor will be able to help with this... You see, I haven't been feeling well for the past six months. I started to get used to it, but it got a lot worse last night. I don't think I can handle this anymore." The slow realization on her face nearly made me grin cruelly, but I suppressed it. She glared at me then, rising from her chair and standing with her hands flat on the table.

"You _were_ on the phone. You were talking to that atrocity of a man; weren't you? You don't love that man, Heero! You love me! Me! This life is better for you!" the fury in her voice was clear, but I kept my cool. As much as I wanted to end her here and now, I knew better. I couldn't kill her because I knew what a commotion it would cause.

_...And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel..._

I stood, my cobalt glare meeting her angry eyes. My voice was even and of a normal volume, despite the anger that was clear, "You honestly think this life is better for me? Do you honestly believe that I don't love Duo? How could you believe—" but she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Of course I believe it! You've always loved me Heero! I'm a woman and you're a man, it's the way it's supposed to be! We were _meant for each other_. You weren't supposed to end up with that disgusting street rat. You're a hero, a knight in shining armor! So you should marry the princess!"

I couldn't suppress the cruel laugh, "Me? A hero? I'm a _murderer_, Relena. Countless lives were lost at my hand in order to win that pacifist peace that you so blindly preached for." I took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. She was just staring at me, almost dumbfounded. My voice was completely calm when I spoke again, "And just because I'm a guy doesn't mean we were meant to be. I don't like women. Duo is the only one I've ever had feelings for, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"That's the old you talking, Heero. That's the Heero that that monster made you become. When you're with me, you're the real you. Can't you see that?" she was beginning to plead with me, trying to convince me to see things her way.

"Stop it. If you call Duo anything derogatory ever again, I will put a bullet through your throat before you can even finish that you're saying. Understand?" my tone was harsh this time, and I think I might have scared her a little. Good.

She didn't say anything, so I continued, keeping that same tone of voice, "You have no idea how much you have made Duo and I suffer these past six months. I really should've taken all those chances I had during the war to kill you. It would've saved him so much heartache." I took a few steps toward her, and she stepped backwards. She was afraid of me. She knew I could kill her without even flinching. She knew how desperately I wanted to.

_...It's really good to hear your voice _

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words _

_It makes me weak..._

"I thought... you were happy with me. That once you got away from... _him_ for a while, you'd start to see clearly again. And you did. Your judgment is clear and unaffected by love again," she whispered as she continued to back away from me. Her back hit the wall.

I drew my gun, pressing it to her forehead almost casually. I ignored everything she had just said, pretending I didn't hear it, "Listen, I'm going to give you one chance. One choice. I'm not going to kill you now, but I will if I have to. I can make it so they never find your body; never know it was me who killed you. But if you let me go, if you swear to never harm Duo in any way, directly or indirectly, I will let you live. We'll pretend this never happened and live our lives like complete strangers. Can you do this?"

She stared up at the gun pressed to her forehead, replying in a quiet voice, "I... can..."

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Heero, I can. I'm just sorry you didn't remain your true self long enough to realize this is the life you belong in. I will be here. I will never stop loving you," her voice was snide as she began to regain her courage again—she knew I wouldn't kill her now. But I pressed my gun harder against her forehead, undoing the safety and glaring daggers at her. She flinched as my finger tensed on the trigger.

And then her eyes met mine in a stare that told me how it wasn't over yet, how she would gladly die trying to get her way. I hardly suppressed the growl, losing control for a moment. I took the gun from her forehead, raising it as if I was about to knock her over the head with it. But I stopped myself. No matter how desperately my hand trembled to complete the action, I knew I couldn't do it. It would go against my morals, against the humanity that Duo had brought me back to... the humanity that I had gradually lost sight of these past several months. Yet now, I had a slight sense of self again. I couldn't let the stoic soldier within—the safe, emotionless shell that I could always sink into to escape the world—I couldn't let it rule me anymore.

So I holstered my gun. I said nothing as I turned and simply walked away. My motorcycle was still in the mansion's garage, so I went there and got it and left. That confrontation had gone so much differently than I had thought it would, planned that it would. All those nights I had lain in bed awake, plotting how I would cuss her out and storm away—I had been so wrong. But now, I was finally free again. I could finally return to Duo and heal the gaping hole in my heart.

So sped down the highway on my bike, for the first time in too long. This was the longest I had been alone during the daytime since I had fallen into that Hell. I had forgotten how lengthy of a drive it was to get back to the city that Duo and I had lived and worked in. On the way though, I pulled over to the side of the road and took out my phone. The number I dialed wasn't as etched in my mind as Duo's was, but it was still one from my past that I knew so well. He picked up on the second ring. "Quatre. Is Duo there?" I blurted before the blonde could even speak.

It took a few moments for Quatre to respond, as if he didn't recognize my voice. "_Heero...! Is that really you?"_ he gasped, clearly shocked. I didn't have time for this.

I asked again, my voice growing more and more desperate every time I said my lover's name, "Is Duo there? Is Duo with you?" My hand was beginning to tremble as I held the phone. I didn't know if she would keep her promise—I had to protect Duo now, make sure that he was safe. If he hadn't gotten to Quatre's, then... then they had probably taken him hostage or simply killed him where he stood.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of those thoughts as my friend finally replied, his usually sweet voice having darkened a few angry shades, _"Yes, he's here. Why? Do you want to talk to him?" _There was a short pause before Quatre continued, _"He was practically sobbing when he got here. I asked him what was wrong and all he said was your name. He's got a gun with him and he won't let anyone take it. I'm not sure if he's planning anything..."_

"Alright. I'll be there soon," was all I said before clicking the phone shut and zooming back down the highway. Despite how angry and upset Quatre had been about how upset Duo was, it was a sort of relief for me. He had gotten to somewhere safe and he still had my old gun with him. I pushed my motorcycle faster, ignoring the speed limit so that I could hold Duo in my arms and see his beautiful face that much sooner.

_...And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel..._

It took eternally too long to reach Quatre's estate. I slowed only to wave my old Preventers badge at the guards at the gate, before I was speeding up the long driveway. I rode straight to the front doorway, stopping my bike and leaping from it; I didn't bother to put it upright as I heard it fall over onto its side. I was bursting through the door a moment later, hurrying down the familiar hallway to Quatre's study, where he and Duo surely would be.

And they were. I stood in the doorway of the small room, chest heaving as I caught my breath—adrenaline had taken over my body. "Duo!" I nearly shouted as the sight of my lover finally reached my eyes. Oh god, it had been far too long.

"Heero...?" his voice was trembling and broken as he turned to face me. His eyes were red with tears, the dark lines underneath them displaying how tired and worn he was; his long hair was bound in an unkempt braid. I had him in my arms before he could even react, though, and when his arms laced around my back to hold onto my shoulders, I felt my body shudder with a sob of relief.

"I missed you... so much," I managed to choke out, completely oblivious to the world surrounding the two of us.

"Oh Heero... I'm so glad you're back..." he sighed contently, tilting his head to gaze up into my eyes. His amethyst eyes were a lot duller than they had been six months ago. But all I could do was lean down and kiss him, press his lips to mine in a kiss that I had dreamed of every night. His mouth tasted even sweeter than it had in my memory.

When we broke apart, I was faintly aware that Quatre had left the room. I gazed into Duo's eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Duo... I'm so sorry I did this to you..."

"It's alright," he sighed, hugging me tightly, "It's alright, because you came back for me. That's all that matters."

"I love you, Duo... And I'm going to protect you now. For real, this time. As long as we are together, you have nothing to fear. I love you."

"I love you too Heero," I could hear the grin in his voice. "And thank you... you saved me."

We kissed again, and even though I knew he had forgiven me for what I had done, I couldn't forgive myself... I don't think I would ever be able to make myself completely at ease after the heartache I had caused him... "Duo, I'm so sorry..."

_...And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?"_

Owari

* * *

**so yeah! you like? PLEASE REVIEW?**

**uhm i'll try to work on/finish the other songfic i was workin on... but no promises. i will be workin on another one though-although its kinda become a bit of a PWP... meh i still like the heero-sufferitis in it. other than that, though, there's not much. **Zoey04** still needs to write her part of our co-writing fic so we can finish it *stares at her with a mock heero glare*... but thats it. **

**well, i should go to bed now. or soon. i dont want to. goodbye.**

**-Shinigami OUTTT.**


End file.
